Sueño
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Simon sólo quiere saber qué esta haciéndole Baz a su mente.


Existe una memoria que Simon no puede distinguir si es real o no. Hasta el día de hoy, no sabe si aquello fue verdad o tan solo un sueño.

Es una memoria en la que se encuentra echado su cama, con los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana y una brisa fría recorriendo su habitación en Watford.

Una memoria en la que Baz está sentado al borde de su cama, mirándolo dormir. Y por alguna extraña razón, a Simon no le incomoda. Es más, lo llena de una sensación cálida que no puede explicar. Se siente querido, y más aún cuando Baz se inclina para acariciar su mejilla y apartar un mechón de rulos de su frente.

Simon aún no lo comprende. Esa visión es muy real como para ser un sueño. Muy nítida, y con muchos detalles. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabe que eso no podría haber pasado. Baz lo odia, y nunca haría algo así. No le encuentra una explicación lógica a lo que pasó.

Otro problema es que no le ha pasado en sólo una ocasión. Tiene la misma memoria repetida en su cabeza una y otra vez. En todas, Baz está sentado en su cama, acariciándolo de la misma forma. La diferencia, es que a veces está de un lado de la cama, y a veces del otro. A veces hace frío, y otras calor. A veces ya hay sol, y a veces todavía es de noche.

Lo único que Simon puede asegurar, es que todas las veces él está medio dormido, y lo suficientemente inconsciente para no poder responder.

Y lo más extraño de todo, es que estas escenas se le vienen a la mente en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Puede estar desayunando, o haciendo su tarea, o atendiendo a clase, y boom: la memoria aparece. Es igual a cuando tienes un sueño y no recuerdas lo que pasó en este apenas te despiertas, sino unas horas después.

Simon no se atreve a contarle esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Penny, a pesar de que el tema lo está atormentando.

Lo peor, es que Baz actúa completamente normal. Su actitud sarcástica y fría no cambia hacia el chico de rulos cobrizos, quien cada día se confunde más.

Y ya no usa su tiempo en descifrar si esas memorias son reales o no. Su mente ya no es la afectada, sino su corazón.

Simon siente que se está enamorando de Baz. O, mejor dicho, del chico que juega con sus cabellos antes del amanecer, y del chico que lo hace sentir a salvo con tan solo rozar su piel con sus dedos pálidos.

Pero ese no es Baz, ¿verdad?

Baz es un chico que respira sarcasmo, un chico que no puede dejar de insultar a Simon ni un solo día. Baz no puede ser el chico de ese sueño. Es imposible, pero al mismo tiempo, Simon está convencido de que son la misma persona.

Y entonces, cuando pensó que todo ese asunto lo iba a volver loco, algo extraño pasó: la memoria cambió.

Simon estaba saliendo del baño después de darse una ducha, cuando el sueño apareció de nuevo en su mente. Al principio no se sorprendió: ya le había pasado mil veces. Pero esta vez, algo llamó su atención.

En vez de tocar su mejilla, Baz sujetó la mano de Simon, y fue ahí que todo se salió de control. En la memoria, Simon se levantó bruscamente, quedando sentado sobre su cama. Miró fijamente a Baz, pidiendo una explicación, pero el pelinegro era presa del pánico. Con un movimiento rápido, Baz sacó su varita y soltó un hechizo sobre Simon. Ahí acababa la memoria.

Al ver esa escena en su mente, Simon frunció el ceño. Baz, quien se estaba arreglando la camisa del uniforme frente al espejo, se tensó.

—¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí todo el día, Snow? —preguntó con burla, pero Simon pudo notar que su voz dudaba con nerviosismo.

El chico de rulos le echó una mirada más a su compañero de cuarto, buscando algún indicio de que estuviera planeando algo. Ahora más que nunca, estaba empezando a considerar que esos sueños eran completamente reales. ¿Y si Baz estaba usando algún hechizo contra él para que pensara que todo era mentira?

O quizá Baz le estaba metiendo esas memorias en la cabeza para volverlo loco.

Simon sacudió la cabeza. No creía que Baz pudiera caer tan bajo, y no se le ocurría un momento del día en el que el pelinegro pudiera hacer aquello.

Con resignación, el chico suspiró y salió de la habitación, ignorando por completo a Baz.

* * *

La primera clase del día era la de Hechizos. Era un día especial, porque ésta vez dejarían de lado la teoría y aplicarían todo de manera práctica. Es decir, usarían hechizos relativamente inofensivos en otra persona. Cosas como hacer flotar al otro, o cambiar su ropa.

La profesora asignó a la clase en parejas y, milagrosamente, a Simon le tocó con Penny. Al menos, sabía que así estaba a salvo: la chica nunca fallaba un hechizo. De reojo, pudo ver que Baz había sido emparejado con un chico que casi nunca veía asistir a clase. Simon no se sentía seguro con eso, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Durante media hora, todo fue bien. De alguna forma, nadie había logrado fallar algún hechizo de manera catastrófica. Es lo que debería pasar, dado que ya estaban en sexto grado. Pero nunca se debía pensar que nadie podría cometer un error por casualidad. Nadie lo vio venir. De repente, una luz cegadora envolvió el salón, seguida de un sonido fugaz. En pocos segundos, todo el lugar quedó a oscuras y cubierto por el humo. Después de la confusión inicial, Simon llegó a la conclusión de que alguien debió haber arruinado un hechizo.

Es parecido a cuando exploto. Pensó el chico, quien ya estaba esperando a que Baz lo insultara, echándole la culpa por el accidente. Pero eso no pasó. En cambio, el chico que había sido asignado como compañero de Baz, no paraba de decirle a la maestra que no era su intención, que debió pronunciar mal el hechizo. Que no quiso hacer la explosión a propósito.

Una alarma se prendió en la mente de Simon al escuchar esas palabras. Abriéndose paso por el humo mientras tosía, llegó hacia donde la profesora estaba.

La mujer estaba de rodillas en el piso, murmurando hechizos de sanación sobre Baz, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared. Sus ojos apenas lograban estar abiertos.

—¡Snow! —llamó la profesora con voz ronca, pero Simon no necesitó aquello. Ya estaba de cuclillas al costado de Baz—. Acompañe al señor Pitch a la enfermería. No es necesario que vuelvan a clase en el resto del día.

Simon no cuestionó lo primero. Sabía que él debía llevar a Baz porque era su compañero de cuarto. Lo que no entendía era lo último que ella había dicho. ¿Eso significaba que debía quedarse con Baz todo el día?

Pero ahora no podía ponerse a pensar en ello. En vez de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Simon intentó ayudar a Baz a pararse, quien rechazó el gesto de inmediato. Clásico de él.

Simon rodó los ojos y lo guió hacia la salida del salón. Dejando atrás el humo y caminando por los pasillos del castillo, el ojiazul decidió mostrar su preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Baz, quien definitivamente no se veía bien. Sus pasos eran lentos y un poco torpes, y parecía medio dormido.

—Si —contestó cortante, pero se notaba el cansancio en su voz.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Simon, sin parar de caminar—. No tengo idea de con qué hechizo te derribó aquel chico, pero…

Justo en aquel momento, Baz tropezó. Simon no tardó ni un segundo en sujetarlo. Sin preguntar, se pasó el brazo de Baz por encima de los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar.

—Te dije que estoy bien —protestó Baz en voz baja, pero esta vez no rechazó la ayuda. En vez de eso, se apoyó con cuidado en Simon, tratando de que este no se diera cuenta.

Simon sonrió para sí mismo. Este Baz se parecía un poco más al de sus sueños.

* * *

Ya en la enfermería, le dijeron a Simon que el hechizo que le habían lanzado a Baz no era nada grave. Probablemente sólo le había afectado estar cerca de donde el chico pronunció las palabras, ya que el único efecto que tuvo, fue una explosión de luz y la salida del humo que había llenado el salón.

Aún después de saber que Baz estaba bien, Simon no pensaba volver a clase. Primero que todo, le habían dado el día libre. En segundo lugar, seguía preocupado.

Quizá era porque estaba algo enamorado de Baz.

Con sus sentimientos peleando en su corazón, Simon caminó por el pasillo de la enfermería hasta llegar a la cama en la que Baz estaba descansando. El chico estaba dormido, todavía aturdido por la explosión.

Simon jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado.

La enfermería estaba en completo silencio, a excepción del tic tac de un viejo reloj en la pared. Aparte de sus manecillas, lo único que Simon veía moverse era el pecho de Baz, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

El chico de rulos no supo cuánto tiempo miró a Baz. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en la belleza del chico para notar un detalle como ese. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Sin pensarlo, Simon llevó con cuidado una de sus manos a la mejilla de Baz. Pasó su pulgar por la piel pálida de su compañero de cuarto, y se sorprendió de lo suave que era. Y fría. Su piel estaba helada.

Sin mover aquella mano, subió las sábanas de la cama para que Baz pudiera entrar en calor. ¿Era eso lo que hacía él cada noche? ¿Acaso Baz se dedicaba a arroparlo? Simon se convencía cada vez más de que eso había pasado en realidad, y no se dio cuenta de que su compañero de cuarto estaba abriendo los ojos con pereza. Baz lo miró confundido, aún medio dormido.

—¿Qué haces, Snow? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Sin darse cuenta, inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, apoyándose en la caricia de Simon.

—Lo mismo que haces tú todas las mañanas, Baz —dijo en voz baja. Esto trajo al otro chico de vuelta a la realidad, quien rápidamente se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos brillaban mientras miraban fijamente a Simon.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con cautela. Algo en su tono le decía al chico de rizos que tenía razón en cuanto a sus memorias. Simon retiró su mano y le sonrió.

—Lo que escuchaste, Baz. —Se encogió de hombros y lo observó directo a los ojos—. Sé que todas las mañanas haces esto. Supongo que usas un hechizo, no lo sé.

Baz lo observó con enojo, parecía sorprendido de que Simon hubiese averiguado lo que hizo. La verdad era que el pelinegro había estado usando un hechizo para que Simon no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Al parecer, no había funcionado tan bien, pero Baz no iba a ceder.

—Después de decir tal idiotez, no sé cómo esperas que mi puño no golpee esa bonita cara que tienes, Snow.

Baz soltó aquello con sarcasmo, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo último lo había dicho con resentimiento, como si ese dato le hiciera la vida imposible. Simon levantó una ceja ante aquello, pero el pelinegro logró no mostrar emoción alguna.

—No me importa —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Rápidamente, se subió a la cama donde estaba Baz y lo acorraló contra el espaldar—. Pégame, si eso es lo que realmente quieres.

Baz lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y rodó los ojos. Con determinación, alzó una mano hacia Simon, pero el golpe nunca llegó. En vez de eso, Baz atrajo la cabeza del chico hacia él, juntando sus bocas en un beso inexperto. Cuando Simon correspondió, sus labios comenzaron a tomar ritmo. Baz sonrió, y estaba a punto de intentar algo más atrevido, cuando un carraspeo los interrumpió.

Los chicos se separaron con rapidez, sus mejillas rojas y sus respiraciones agitadas. Parada frente a ellos se encontraba la enfermera, quien mantenía una expresión profesional, pero no podía evitar mostrar la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Señor Pitch, ya puede ir de vuelta a su habitación.

Simon entendió lo que eso significaba y asintió mientras se bajaba de la cama. La enfermera los dejó a solas otra vez, y Simon se volvió hacia Baz.

—Vamos, te ayudo.

Pero el chico de ojos grises chasqueó la lengua. No le hizo caso a Simon y se levantó solo de la cama. El rubio sólo se rio y tomó la mano de Baz cuando ya salían de la enfermería.

No iba a soltarla en lo que restara del día, su sueño se había vuelto realidad y ahora Basilton Pitch era todo suyo.


End file.
